Angel Kisses
by Miss Maudlin
Summary: ...My body was taking over my mind...I almost answered Lloyd with words, but my vocal cords were not working properly, either. Now mute, my body took it upon itself to perform the other consideration... [oneshot]


Hey, look, it's another TOS fic by yours truly! There is a terrible lack of LC fics in this category, so I thought I'd help expand it by providing everyone with this bit of fluff. Hope you enjoy. xD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except way too many manga and this really cute purse that I got for my birthday... O.o

_**

* * *

**_

Angel Kisses

I hadn't been able to sleep for what seem to be ages. The simple closing of the eyes to eventually fall into an unconscious existence for hours was something I had taken for granted my entire life. Until I had found what it was like to wait those dark hours of the night all alone, because my body would not physically go to sleep.

A soft breeze weaved its tendrils through my hair, blowing gently against my cheeks. I had a distinct feeling that that simple feeling of the breeze upon my face was another aspect of humanity that was going to be taken from me very soon, so I treasured it, locked it away deep inside my memories. Above me the stars twinkled merrily and the moon hung full and bright in the eastern sky, bathing the land with its silvery glow. This land was so beautiful; the loss of my humanity was worth the knowledge that it would be preserved. That the loss of my identity would also save the people that I had come to love so very much.

I rested my chin on my knees as I gazed silently at the horizon, wishing that the sun would rise so our party would be on our way. Behind me I knew the others were sleeping peacefully, their synchronized breathing apparent only to my now very sensitive hearing. I smiled as I listened to someone's breathing in particular. It was more of a snore than anything else.

I looked behind my shoulder to see Lloyd sprawled over his sleeping bag, his mouth hanging open and a string of drool hanging from his bottom lip. I wrinkled my nose with silent laughter. He looked fewer than his seventeen years sleeping like that. He looked more along the lines of ten, what with the snoring that was reverberating from his nasal passages. I giggled softly into my hand. If he had seen me in such a position, snoring, he would have called me a dork.

I continued to watch Lloyd for a moment before turning my head back around, my mood sobering. Would he always tease me like that when he discovered what I truly was? Or would he be disgusted and never speak to me again? I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry at the horrible thought. I didn't think I could survive without Lloyd at my side. He had always been my supporter. Would he continue to be my friend if he discovered what I was inevitably becoming...?

Behind me I heard a loud snort and then an incoherent mumble. Turning my head, I saw Lloyd's eyelids flutter and then heard him groan. "Who in the name of Martel is snoring?" he mumbled as he attempted to bury his face into his pillow. "Whoever it is, please shut up."

I giggled again at his antics; he was obviously too far gone in the land of sleep to discover that he had awoken himself with his own snoring. To my surprise, he heard my giggle and poked his head up to look at me, his eyes now completely open. He smiled when he saw me.

"Colette, what're you doing still up?" Lloyd whispered, so as to not wake the others, as he rose to sit beside me, blanket in hand. "You need your rest."

I shrugged as he sat down beside me. "I just couldn't sleep for some reason," I answered noncommittally. "I'm just not very tired."

Lloyd frowned. "You haven't been sleeping at all these past weeks, Colette. And your appetite has been dwindling." He pressed a hand to my forehead. "Are you sure you're not sick?" he inquired concernedly as he wrapped the blanket around my shoulders.

Against my will, I blushed at the touch of his hand on my brow. I looked away, embarrassed at my physical reaction to him, pulling the blanket closer to myself. "I'm fine, really. But thank you, Lloyd. I'm sorry that I'm such a burden to everyone."

Lloyd sighed, exasperated. "You dork! How many times do I have to tell you that you're not a burden? And stop apologizing for everything. You haven't done anything wrong."

I was silent; my gaze was currently focused on the ground. Tracing a line in the dirt, I murmured, "Sorry."

"Colette," Lloyd responded, snaking an arm around my shoulder, "you're my friend. Even if you were a burden, which you aren't, I wouldn't mind it. Because I care about you. Right?"

My face was on fire at his close proximity. It was maddening, really, how I had suddenly become so much more aware of him. Much more aware of how I was beginning to see him as more than just a friend. And that frightened me. As a result, I ducked under his arm and scooted away, my back to him.

"Colette...?" Lloyd asked softly. "What's wrong?"

I didn't know what was wrong. I wanted to tell him, but I didn't know if he would understand. But the problem was, I didn't know _what_ I wanted to tell him. That I suddenly found myself blushing every time he even brushed my arm or touched my hand or curled a piece of my hair around his calloused finger? That I wished that he would hold me against him and even...even...

Lloyd touched my shoulder, and I jumped. "What?" I asked abruptly, my eyes reverting back to his face. My breath stopped short, however, at the look on his face. It was something so completely foreign from his usual carefree, nonchalant façade that it was disconcerting. His eyes were bright, intense, boring into me. He really was handsome, I thought absently. But then again, I'd always thought him handsome. Ever since I had met him.

"Colette," Lloyd murmured, "I'm your friend, right?"

I nodded, watching closely as he scooted nearer to me.

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

_Because I don't know what's wrong!_ I thought heatedly. I didn't know why I had this sudden compulsion to have Lloyd put his arms around me and listen to the beating of his heart. But how could I tell him that?

"I don't know what's wrong," I whispered with a shrug. The blanket fell from my shoulders to the ground at the movement; I didn't care to wrap it around myself again. "I guess I'm just really tired from all of this traveling and battling. That's all. Really, don't worry about me, Lloyd. I'll be alright."

Lloyd picked up the blanket and gently placed it around me again, his hands resting on my shoulders. "You're a terrible liar, Colette," he answered.

But I really didn't hear him. All I could concentrate on was the fact that his hands were sliding toward my forearms, to my wrists, then to my hands; he weaved his fingers with my own, and I felt my face and the tips of my ears burning. I seemed suddenly short of breath. I wanted to run away, but I couldn't bring myself to even move, let alone flee. So I sat there, silent as the grave.

"You're not alright," Lloyd continued. "And don't try to act as if I'm wrong. I might be a terrible student but I'm not stupid." I looked up to see him smiling slightly.

The moon's light shone upon his left cheek and made it literally glow with its luminescence. As if I was not moving of my volition, I untangled my right hand from his own and reached up to touch his face. His eyes widened and I noticed a bit of a blush coming to his face.

"Colette, what're you doing?" he breathed.

My body was taking over my mind; I hardly noticed when my newly acquired angel's wings appeared upon my back, fluttering and producing a light breeze. I almost answered Lloyd with words, but my vocal cords were not working properly, either. Now mute, my body took it upon itself to perform the other consideration.

I kissed him.

Lloyd was shocked at first; I could feel it when he almost fell over onto the ground. But after finding his balance, he wrapped a trembling hand around my waist, the other still holding my own other hand, and kissed me in return, his lips hesitant and tentative. Both of us were fairly inexperienced in this particular department.

My stomach fluttered with intense butterflies; my hands shook as our lips touched and responded. I closed my eyes and gave myself into the moment, never wanting to let it go. I didn't even consider the fact that I, Colette, had just kissed Lloyd, something the old Colette would never have even considered, let alone actually do. But I was different now, I supposed. Perhaps my fear drove me to it or maybe an increase in confidence. It didn't really matter as to how, anyway. Because the most wonderful thing had happened: I had kissed Lloyd Irving, and he was kissing me back.

It ended too soon for my tastes. Lloyd broke away from me, literally panting, his eyes as big as tea cup saucers and practically popping from their sockets. My angel wings fluttered hurriedly and my heart pounded so quickly that I feared it would explode. It was some time before we actually spoke.

"You kissed me!" Lloyd exclaimed in a hushed whisper; he still seemed rather shocked.

"Yes, I guess I did."

"But..."

"What?"

"That was so..."

"Unexpected!"

"Sorry," I murmured.

Lloyd ran a hand through his tangled hair. "Sweet Martel, Colette, don't apologize," he replied, breathing deeply. "It was just such a surprise, that's all."

"Are you mad?"

His eyes widened even more. "Are you crazy? Of course I'm not mad! I've been wanting to do that for the longest time!"

I blushed profusely. "Really...?" I asked tentatively.

Lloyd blushed, in turn, rubbing the back of his neck absently. "Yeah, well, you know, you aren't exactly ugly, Colette, and so..."

I smiled, my angel wings disappearing. But before I spoke, I was interrupted.

"LLOYD! COLETTE! IF YOU'RE DONE KISSING, COULD YOU COME BACK TO BED? IT'S REALLY LATE AND YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE TIRED TOMORROW!" Raine called, annoyance in her voice, before plopping back down onto her pillow.

"Yeah, seriously! I'm scarred enough already just listening to it," Genis added as an afterthought.

Kratos remained silent on the matter.

By this time, Lloyd and I were blushing so madly that our faces were practically on fire.

"Um...well...good night," Lloyd stuttered as he rose to return to his sleeping bag. Genis whacked him with a pillow as he lay down, causing Lloyd to emit a loud "oomph" as a result. Raine quickly told them to shut up or she would beat them upside the head with her magic rod. They quickly complied.

I sat away, still not able to sleep, but with the memory of Lloyd's kiss permanently etched into my mind. Drawing the blanket closer around me, I inhaled Lloyd's scent and smiled. This night had turned out much better than expected.

* * *

Bwhahaha, how was that? Hope you enjoyed it. I did. Hehehehe :D 


End file.
